board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Amaterasu's Contest History
Who is Amaterasu? Amaterasu (Or, as affectionately named by Issun, Ammy) is the main character of the most artistic games of all time, Okami. We can't really discuss Amaterasu without getting into the story first, so let's jump right in. 100 year ago, legendary swordsman Nagi, along with the snow white wolf, Shiranui, battle the 8-headed demon Orochi, who had capture Nami, Nagi's beloved. Unable to defeat the demon completely, the two manage to seal away Orochi's power... for a time. Fast forward to "present day" Nippon. Orochi's seal has been broken, and he once again begins to coat the land in a cursed veil. Sakuya, a wood sprite, calls upon the sun goddess, Amaterasu and Shiranui reincarnated, in order to aid in the fight against darkness. Along with the three-centimeter tall wandering artist, Issun, Ammy sets out to chase away the darkness that plagues the land. After clearing Shinshu Field and the surrounding areas of Orochi's curse, Ammy and Issun head to the Moon Cave in hopes of slaying Orochi. With the help of Susano, Nagi's descendant, they easily handle Orochi, and his dark essence floats northward, though Amaterasu thinks nothing of it. Still searching for the remaining Celestial Brush techniques, Ammy and Issun find themselves not only liberating Ryoshima coast from an almost poisoness green mist by defeating the "virus" Blight, but also combating the evil Ninetales (Kyubi) of legend in his stronghold of Oni Island. Both their essence, like Orochi's, float lowly northward to the land of Kamui. There, Ammy ends an eternal snowstorm that froze the land over by defeating Lechku and Nechku, the twin demons that take the form of mechanical owls. There, Amaterasu boards the Ark of Yamato, finally facing of with the true king of evil. With Issun and everyone they've met on their journey pulling for her, (And spawning the most touching cut scene since the MGS3 ending) Amaterasu finds the strength to destroy the evil Yami and finally rid the world of evil. Restoring the ark, Amaterasu uses it to travel among the stars. The fascinating thing about Amaterasu is that she's the typical silent protagonist, yet so different. Link is a skilled swordsman, Samus has an array of weapons that put entire armies to shame, and Cloud is TRAINED to fight. Amaterasu is a wolf. Granted, a god in wolf's clothing, but still just a wolf. During one of the games final cut scenes, though, you realize you were a god all along to those people. They depended on you, cared for you, aided you, and they didn't even know your identity. You may as well have kept your secret. They would want you to succeed anyway. Not just for themselves, but for you. And it's the fact Amaterasu can not only invoke those feelings, but will do anything to make people believe in a brighter future, is truly amazing. "Let's join and call upon the great god! Let's show Ammy we truly believe! Put your hands together and pray! Let's make our gratitude obvious! I mean, we shouldn't pray only when we want something! We should consider how the gods must feel once in a while. We should even take on some of their burden. If you pray with all your heart, maybe the sun will cheer up and show itself once again, lighting the world with its heavenly glow! After all, the best thing about the great god Amaterasu is that happy-go-lucky spirit! Right, Ammy? Answer if you can hear me, ya big furball!" - Issun Contest History Win-Loss Record: 7-5 Summer 2007 Contest - Division 6 - First Group * Division 6 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 31431 22.75% - Dante, 67963 49.19% - Little Mac, 22851 16.54% - Matt, 15910 11.52% * Division 6 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 25540 20.83% - Dante, 53240 43.41% - Ada Wong, 23800 19.41% - Balthier Bunansa, 20051 16.35% * Division 6 Final --- 4th place, 15644 11.93% - Pikachu, 44304 33.79% - Dante, 39904 30.43% - Leon Kennedy, 31279 23.85% Amaterasu was lucky in her first contest in that she got a weak match to start off and even then people were doubting her abilities. Many people thought she would lose to Little Mac or even Matt in that match. In the end she proved them wrong and won the match rather easily. After Balthier's flop in the previous round Amaterasu was also thought to have a great chance at advancing and after going neck and neck against Ada Wong at night she was able to pull through in the morning. However in the third round Amaterasu was quickly out-matched by her opponents and finished a distant fourth. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 4 - First Group * Division 4 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 32815 26.56% - Crono, 60803 49.22% - Frank West, 19972 16.17% - Kaim Argonar, 9940 8.05% * Division 4 Round 2 --- 4th place, 23270 16.32% - Crono, 45757 32.09% - L-Block, 39556 27.74% - Ryu, 34004 23.85% While Amaterasu's path was more or less a lock in this contest people were surprised on how well she performed percent wise. It seems that the release of Okami on the Wii has helped her strength and made her into a legit mid-card. Winter 2010 Contest - Hyrule Division - 6 Seed * Hyrule Round 1 --- Defeated (11) Shadow the Hedgehog, 41994 52.59% - 37852 47.41% * Hyrule Round 2 --- Lost to (3) Luigi, 21036 40.41% - 31026 59.59% * Extrapolated Strength --- 60th Place 23.33% For the third contest in a row Amaterasu has done better based on expectations. Most people thought that a portion of her strength came from the four-ways format. She was the underdog against Shadow and was able to win in a close, but never in danger in losing type of match. In the second round she was able to break 40% on Luigi which is pretty impressive. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 8 - 5 Seed * Division 8 Round 1 --- 1st place, 17090 66.79% - (14) Vyse, 5268 20.59% - (23) Adol Christin, 3228 12.62% * Division 8 Round 2 --- 3rd place, 7351 24.81% - (2) Squall Leonhart, 11670 39.38% - (8) Missingno, 10611 35.81% Despite raised expectations Amaterasu always finds a way to look impressive. She was able to pull one of the highest percentages in the entire contest, though to be fair she was against one of the weakest pairs of the contest. She then goes and performs better against Squall than what she did against Luigi in 2010 all while there was rallying for the other two characters. At this point she's pretty much cemented herself as one of the most impressive characters of the Character Battle era--she's not only been in every contest since her game debuted outside of Japan (it had come out in Japan in time for the '06 nominations), but also has made it to Round 2 every time. Sora's the only one that can really challenge her for this title, even though he has a first-round loss, and he arguably doesn't count because Kingdom Hearts'' was'' already out in Japan when nominations for the first Character Battle began and Lightning proved in 2010 that it's possible to make a contest before your game actually debuts elsewhere. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 8 - 5 Seed * Division 8 Round 1 --- Defeated (12) Draven, 25584 88.15% - 3439 11.85% * Division 8 Round 2 --- Defeated (4) Lara Croft, 15728 54.91% - 12915 45.09% * Division 8 Round 3 --- Lost to (1) Sephiroth, 12525 38.63% - 1990161.37% Amaterasu is a proven contest strength. Yet she always surprises, specially for a character with just three games to her name, Okami, Okamiden and Marvel vs. Capcom 3. In her first match, the already estabilished popularity of her debut plus appeal even for those who don't know her (why not vote for the badass looking wolf?) was added to a site-wide desire to show r/LeagueOfLegends that they could go fuck themselves, as Ammy beat Draven to a pulp, demonstrating that the Not-Glorious-At-All Executioner is a defenseless bitch who without rallies can never beat a real alpha dog. After holding herself well against a reignited Lara Croft, Ammy returned to round 3 for the first time since her contest debut. Of course the only Noble Niner in the regular bracket was still too high of a challenge, but Amaterasu still performed respectably in her defeat to Sephiroth. Category:Contest Histories